120313rilsetnull
05:04 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling allegedChlorofiend AC at 05:04 -- 05:04 AG: hey 05:04 AG: sorry for ditching (**kssh**) that all of a sudden ehehe 05:05 AC: My lady? Are you alright? Have you been hurt? 05:05 AG: uh,,,, null's fine, by (**kssh**), just for future reference 05:06 AG: (**kssh**) yeah, I'm fine. one second I (**kssh**)e pile, watching you sl-- 05:06 AC: I am having difficultly underStanding you, my dear. Your tranSmiSSionS Seem to be encountering Some Sort of interference. PleaSe Say again. 05:06 AG: er (**kssh**) 05:06 AG: disregard that />_>\; 05:06 AG: anyway (**kssh**) point is, I was there one second, here (**kssh**)ext 05:06 AG: it's either jack's doing (**kssh**) libby's 05:06 AG: probably jack's, to be fair, but (**kssh**)ldn't put it past that bitch anyw(**kssh**) 05:08 AC: BaliSh'S alien mateSPrite told me of your abduction. If She iS reSPonSible, She iS Playing a Subtle game. Jack iS the more likely SuSPect. 05:08 AC: But what are your SurroundingS like? 05:08 AC: Are you in danger? 05:09 AG: sharp (**kssh**)d salty 05:10 AG: no danger (**kssh**)et unless I trip and fall face firs(**kssh**) the grass /: 05:10 AG: it's(**kssh**)pretty uneventful so far, n(**kssh**) jack's busy and forgot to come get me.(**kssh**) or he's pulling some kind of psych(**kssh**)ical shit, but that doesn't seem(**kssh**) him 05:11 AG: And, uh.... 'abduction'? I was going to work on coming out here anyway (**kssh**) I mean a little warning would've been nice, but (**kssh**) 05:13 AC: Dear one...do you know of a troll named Seriad? 05:15 AC: According to the alien, She made Some Sort of deal with Jack, that you would be PuniShed. 05:15 AC: I worry for you. 05:15 AG: yeah, I know of her, we've (**kssh**)once 05:16 AG: app(**kssh**)he got my name from either joss(**kssh**)kate and thought 'hey why not throw this random bitch I d(**kssh**) under the bus' 05:16 AG: I (**kssh**)ally blame her though, she was kind of pain (**kssh**) at the time, whatwith the broken hand (**kssh**) 05:16 AG: but yeah, if he doesn't us(**kssh**)pportunity to take my eyes, I'll be pre(**kssh**)hocked 05:16 AG: hop(**kssh**) he gives me the tour (**kssh**)promised first, seems like it'd (**kssh**)tty wasted otherwise /:> 05:18 AC: Are you feeling alright? You Seem much more calm than moSt trolls I have encountered who were about to have their eyeS taken from their head. 05:18 AC: MoSt of my victimS Panicked. 05:19 AG: ehehe well, I mea(**kssh**)going to happen eventually. if I'd put it o(**kssh**)ger there might have been a chance I'd've go(**kssh**)ng enough to fight him off, but best I ca(**kssh**) now is to give him a bit of a challenge first (**kssh**) 05:19 AG: if I waste all of my time panicking that won't be ve(**kssh**) a show on my part, now, will it? 05:20 AC: You SPeak aS if you are already doomed. Do not do So. 05:20 AG: I can think of o(**kssh**) possible way I avoid him taking my eyes, (**kssh**)et, and it's not a very good outcome(**kssh**)e 05:21 AG: (h(**kssh**) a hint: it's me dying on t(**kssh**)tty sharp (**kssh**) before he gets to me) 05:22 AC: I forbide it! Why are you So certain thiS muSt occur? The highblood and I are working on freeing you at thiS very moment. 05:23 AG: ehehehe <> alright, I(**kssh**)refrain from dying 05:23 AG: (**kssh**) 05:24 AC: <> 05:24 AC: PleaSe do So. 05:24 AG: I mean, and if you (**kssh**) kinda, avoid that for a little (**kssh**), that'd be cool. I do have a (**kssh**)f things to do here, and I mean (**kssh**) come as a surprise but besides the gratuitous violence and (**kssh**)raziness, jack isn't all (**kssh**)ibly bad. I doubt he'll kill me, and t(**kssh**)ome fairly important things I(**kssh**)to find out here, I think 05:27 AC: ThiS SeemS unwiSe. What could you PoSSibly learn in Such a land? And I fail to See how an indvidual willing to Pluck out your eyeS could be conSidered not bad. 05:28 AC: But, aS alwayS, I will reSPect your wiSheS. 05:28 AC: Our Plan will take time in any caSe. 05:28 AG: well, I mean, he (**kssh**)olent murderer but how's th(**kssh**) worse than you or I 05:28 AC: He iS willing to hurt YOU. 05:29 AC: That makeS him worSe. 05:29 AG: and besides, he does appear to operate under a very strict set of guidelines. he won't do anything that will cause this game to end prematurely 05:29 AG: he'll likely hurt all of us by the end of this, yes 05:29 AG: 'shit goes downhill'. when he ta(**kssh**) eyes I will have to name another for (**kssh**)esumably be an even worse punishment 05:29 AG: I suppose (**kssh**) name myself again, but, seriously, fuck that 05:30 AC: So there are advantageS. IS BaliSh'S mateSPrite an oPtion? 05:31 AG: there may be certain ways around it that I'd rather not discuss as it's almost one hundred percent that he's monitoring this conversation 05:31 AG: he has eyes as good (**kssh**)y does, I'm afraid 05:32 AG: speaking meta(**kssh**)cally of course, since she, (**kssh**), none, of course >_>; 05:32 AG: this is dumb, he's (**kssh**)ind out about her eventually /':> I w(**kssh**)ling to cover for her when she was (**kssh**)ntial kissmesis' matesprit 05:33 AC: Damn theSe beingS of Power. Once you are Safe, we muSt look into wayS to eliminate them. 05:33 AC: I know it will be difficult. 05:34 AC: But I diSlike the idea of my life being a game Piece for anyone other than you. 05:35 AG: hah. I don't think balish would be (**kssh**). scarlet and jack, perhaps, but I'm sure he'd ra(**kssh**)by stay around. and wh(**kssh**)ws about this harold 05:35 AC: At leaSt we will be getting rid of Scarlet Soon. 05:36 AG: (**kssh**) rid of Scarlet? 05:36 AC: I'd rather not go into the full detailS at thiS time. 05:36 AC: But Suffice to Say, She will no longer be a Problem Soon. 05:37 AG: er.. fair enough, I s(**kssh**). I'd rather you didn't venture (**kssh**)at rathole again 05:37 AG: once we secure (**kssh**)afety with the black queen, (**kssh**)o threat at all 05:38 AG: she's a(**kssh**)apped, impotent, crazed, caged rat 05:38 AC: In thiS, I am afraid I cannot oblige you, dear one. Already her downfall iS in motion. 05:38 AG: jack loves her, or so(**kssh**), can you believe that? (**kssh**)is a very strange thing. 05:38 AG: well... good luck, then, rilset, tho(**kssh**)ubt you will need it <> 05:39 AC: JuSt a Short time ago, I'd have called luck my greateSt foe. 05:39 AC: Then I met you.<> 05:40 AC: IS there anything I may do for you? Any way I could be of helP? 05:42 AG: no, I don't think there's (**kssh**) you can do, unfortunately. just keep the calvary from (**kssh**) too quickly 05:44 AC: I doubt that anything could motivate thiS rabble to move quickly, So that Should not be too great a concern. 05:51 AG: ehehe th(**kssh**) true. hey, don't bother mentioning my message to (**kssh**) 05:52 AG: his little girlfriend is watching you, she can pass the news on 05:52 AG: or, knowing her, she'll use (*kssh*) sick little mind game to see (*kssh*) cares more for me than her or some shit 05:53 AC: I Shall refrain. It would not be my firSt inStinct in any caSe. Do I at leaSt have your PermiSSion to take vengance on Seriad? 05:53 AC: I have Something SPecial in mind. 05:55 AG: I (**kssh**) think that's necessary, Rilset. She (**kssh**) have a choice in the matter, there's (**kssh**) punishing her 05:56 AC: What waS that, dear one? You agree that it iS neceSSary, and that She had choice in the matter? 05:56 AC: PuniShing her doeS Seem the ProPer courSe. 05:57 AG: /-_-\ (**kssh**) 05:58 AG: well I mean she is a bitch (**kss**) damn sure 05:58 AC: I PromiSe I will not kill her, my lady. I remember your talk. 05:59 AG: .... (:> alright 05:59 AG: <> 05:59 AC: <> 05:59 AG: well, I should (**kssh**), I have a lot of planning to do, materials to (**kssh**) 06:00 AC: Be Safe, PleaSe. I would not know what do do if anything were to haPPen to you. 06:00 AG: raise hell and get revenge (**kssh**) ehehehe 06:01 AC: That doeS Sound like me, I will admit. 06:01 AC: But I hoPe I don't have to. 06:02 AG: (**kssh**) too. take care, and try (**kssh**) worry too much 06:02 AG: (**ksssssssshhhhhhhh**) Rilset 06:02 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling allegedChlorofiend AC at 06:02 --